(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a tile type flooring, and more particularly to a tile type flooring in which printing and cutting patterns coincide with each other through synchronizing cutting.
(b) Related Art
Generally, a tile type flooring is prepared by forming a printing layer by performing gravure printing or transfer printing on a white vinyl chloride resin sheet, and applying transparent vinyl chloride resin to the printing layer for protecting the printing layer, thereby expressing an aesthetic external appearance. Further, embossed portions are formed on the surface of the flooring. However, after construction, the conventional tile type flooring has a monotonous external appearance.
In order to avoid the monotonous external appearance of the tile type flooring, a PVC tile product has been proposed. The PVC tile product is prepared by forming a band pattern portion on a sheet at each of four sides of a block pattern portion having a designated pattern and pattern-matching cutting the sheet, thus not having a monotonous external appearance after construction.
In the above tile product, the band pattern portions formed at the four sides of the block pattern portion need to have a narrow width so as to naturally connect tiles and provide the fine external appearance of the tile product. However, since a width deviation of the band pattern portions is severe when cutting, it is difficult to obtain uniform widths of the band pattern portions. Further, the reduction of the widths of the band pattern portions is limited. In terms of characteristics of the vinyl chloride resin, heat and pressure expands and contracts the tile product, thus causing many defects when the synchronizing cutting is performed.
Korean Patent Laid-open No. 2004-75443 discloses a multi-step printed vinyl flooring. The multi-step printed vinyl flooring includes a multi-step printed pattern and a transparent layer formed on the pattern. The multi-step printed pattern is prepared by printing a pattern on an upper layer formed on a base layer using a pearl ink, mechanically or chemically forming prominences and depressions on the upper surface of the upper layer provided with the printed pattern, and printing another pattern on the prominences using the pearl ink. The harmony of the multi-step printed pattern made of the pearl ink and the prominences and depressions, causing a diffusion reflection effect, provides a three-dimensional external appearance of the flooring.
Korean Utility Model Registration No. 299622 discloses a flooring having a multiple three-dimensional pattern. The flooring includes, from the bottom, an inner layer, a base layer, and an outer layer. The outer layer includes a multiple three-dimensional pattern layer including a pearl color, a transparent filling layer, a printing layer, and a transparent layer, which are sequentially stacked from the bottom. The flooring has an improved clearness of the printed pattern and a high three-dimensional texture.
Therefore, the present invention has been made in view of the above problems, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a tile type flooring, in which the total width of band pattern portions of each of tiles are uniformly narrowed so as to be naturally connect the tiles, express an aesthetic external appearance after construction, and prevent defects generated when synchronizing cutting is performed, and a process for preparing the same.